Atlas/Main
Release Date: October 1st, 2015 With stone cold fists and a titan's physique, Atlas bends rock to encrust and bulldoze through all challengers in his brawl. Champion of elemental earth, he manifests formidable ramparts, crushing boulders, and golem brethren to rampage his stomping grounds. Atlas was unearthed in . .}} Lore The Telamons were a fanatic cult that believed in the coming of a destroyer that would signify a rebirth. The Orokin paid no heed to their chants until the Telamon's prophesied destroyer arrived in the form of an asteroid on a collision course with Earth. Rather than sending destructive weapons or Dax soldiers, Atlas, a stone warrior who defied the Telamon's ideals, was dispatched to intercept the asteroid. With his Rumblers at his side and a punch that reverberated into the rock, Atlas shattered the asteroid which dissolved into nothing, silencing the Telamon's hymns. Notes *If Atlas wields his signature , the weapon gains an additional 6% status chance, for a total of 16% base status chance. *Because of Atlas' passive, Atlas is able to resist immense recoil of Arch-guns, such as fully charged Corvas, Velocitus, and/or Larkspur in charge mode. Allowing to fire without breaking zoom and knockback. Trivia *In Greek mythology, Atlas was the Titan who held up the sky, typically portrayed carrying a large celestial sphere upon his shoulders. Other aspects of Atlas' design are similarly inspired by Greek myth. **Atlas' ability is a tribute to the Gorgon Medusa through which the Titan met his demise. The hero Perseus, who slew Medusa, would use her severed head to turn many of his adversaries to stone, including Atlas who was transformed into a range of mountains. **Atlas' passive immunity to knockdowns while grounded is inspired by the giant Antaeus who would challenge opponents to wrestling matches and was invincible as long as he was in contact with the ground. *Atlas was originally developed under the name Brawler and is still referred to as such internally in the game files. *Atlas has the third highest base armor rating of all Warframes at 450, surpassed by 's 600 and 's 700. *Not counting the Aura slot, Atlas is the first non-prime Warframe, and still one of only a few, to start out with three polarized mod slots. *Atlas is the second Warframe to not include an alternate helmet on initial release, following . *Atlas' appearance seems to be inspired by a chivalrous knight with a greathelm. *Atlas has the lowest Sprint Speed of all Warframes. *Though Atlas' main blueprint is obtained from The Jordas Precept quest, he isn't actually quest-driven, as the quest story line doesn't directly involve him. *Atlas is the only Warframe whose component blueprints are acquired from Archwing mission, and in turn the Archwing boss, Jordas Golem. *Atlas is the first Warframe to have an official signature weapon, . *As an April Fool's joke, Digital Extremes announced a cross-over with Path of Exile titled: "Path of Warframe: The Quest for the Average Neck". The key art featured Atlas with Path of Exile's Templar.Official forum post * can attack/punch Roller floofs in Dog Days scene in the Captura. References Category:Tabview Category:Atlas Category:Update 17